


No one loves me like you do, dad.

by NCSiastas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonically adopted character, Fluff, Gen, Henry knows everything, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSiastas/pseuds/NCSiastas
Summary: The anniversary was still a painful memory. Together however they could live with it... and eachother.





	No one loves me like you do, dad.

She woke up with a killer headache, knowing full well which day it was: The date of the accident, 13 years ago.

The movie replayed in her head: _Kylie you've been playing with_ **my doll** _for 2 hours give it back. I don't want to. Kylie, Malia play nice!_ She went to wash her face in the bathroom. _Oh MY GOD! KYLIE!_ She hears Evelyn's sobbing through her own pain desperate _sweetie no, stay with me_. Malia thought she didn't care, but at the 7th anniversary she jolted awake at hearing a very loud: _LIAA BABY NOO COME BACK!_ Malia clearly remembers Evelyn's heartbeat suddenly stopping. Malia ran at that since an intruder clearly was looking for her.

She started talking to her dad about all of this roughly after high school ended and brings up a bit more info each time. I lost a lot of blood too that day. One of Corrine's bullets didn't miss. A kind coyote found me and she took care of me. She wasn't an alpha... not anymore in the literal sense. But still a born leader? Yes. Lia, I can't imagine- Oh yes you can. For years you thought we all died, missed us. Then I come back and I'm acting weird. Dealing with trauma kiddo, I'm glad you don't just shut down anymore and actually let me hear your pain. I'm glad too, dad. For both you and me dealing with it in a different way.

They leave the house, passing a diner where they had their first Supernatural linked fight. _What's with the head wound? Uh it's nothing Pet-I mean someone shoved me into a wall and my head hit it. You expect me to believe that? Yes? I don't! You're still keeping secrets from me, do you not trust me? Yes I do! No you don't!_

Sweetie, what actually happened? Dad remembers it too, she thinks. Peter Hale - you know biological father - wanted to kill Scott who was turned into a Berserker, you know Mexican mythology skull beasts. Yes, dear I remember our pop quiz from 2 weeks ago. Anyway so I almost manage to kill him- Peter? Scott. Huh? I thought it was just a berserker, like you thought I was a meddling coyote. Until Stiles shows up in the nick of time. When Liam makes Scott break free, Peter gets angrier. I get angry at him for manipulating me- Dear you were 17... I know. I try to take action like I always do. But he's clearly stronger back then and sends me flying. My back, neck and head hit the rock, just inches away from paralising places. Henry blinks, this is actually the first time since her whole Coyote-tail he's been so surprised. It turns to full-on rage. I swear if he touches you ever again, he's a dead man walking. Malia smiles. He kisses her forehead.

They first make it to the wreckage, where they actually died. Malia notices that there's actually ivy growing, but it looks nice. She brought the doll they were arguing over this time. _I wish we had more arguements about this stupid doll. That our first one was not our final one. Love you Kylie._ She's also holding her mom's jacket. _Mom, I never died. I hope you died knowing that I was chased away by Corrine, not killed. She shot me-uh us I guess. Well me as well as a human, several times actually. But I'm alive, she's not. I love you, mom. I know you yelled my name._

They then go to their graves, where their corpses are. They run into Lydia, who's visiting her grandma, Aiden and Allison's graves. She's not crying as she would, she's smiling. Hello Lydia dear! Lyds? Henry? Malia? Realisation dawns on her. Oh it's today, isn't it? Yeah. I was in the hospital when I wanted to visit the graves, getting my appendix removed. You usually cry when you visit the graves, why not today? I want to remember them in the way I used to: grandma was amazing, Allison taught me so much and Aiden... he made me realise people change. That's good dear. Lydia smiles at Henry. He became a father figure to her and Scott as well, considering their dad's suck a lot too. Some men are not allowed to hold the title of father or dad. But then he remembers Chris Argent, Noah Stilinski, Deaton (he has no children but Scott is like his own) and himself are dads and they're really great (in his humble opinion). What are you two doing after this? I'm taking Malia to a place filled with nostalgia. Have fun! Thanks, have a nice day!

A place filled with nostalgia? Is there food involved? Oh sweetie, there's a lot more than just food involved.

They arrive at a restaurant that's recently renovated, Henry frowns at it but he's happy they changed it up. This is a very important place to me... and your mom. Malia turns to look at him. This where you met? No, it's where we decided to adopt you. He chuckles believe it or not, I took venison here and it was the best. COUNT ME IN!

In the restaurant Malia is clearly beaming to hear the story of their decision to adopt her. At least it will be a much nicer one than Corrine gave her before she killed her. We really wanted a child, but Evelyn was having a hard time conceiving. Then... we heard some disturbing news from Talia Hale- er I guess your aunt Talia. She was a sort of friend of ours. She told us how she was desperate to look for a couple to adopt her niece-er you. How one biological parent was a ruthless mercenary and the other one manipulative of everyone especially family members. Sounds just like Corrine and Peter! Malia says sarcastically. We thought you were so cute but we wanted to be sure we could provide you a home. And also tell you that we didn't uh actually make you. We wanted to tell you when you turned 10... Guess Corrine had other plans he says bitterly. At least you didn't call me a parasite in your explanation Malia beams. She said that? Yes. That cements my decision that 22 years ago Evelyn and I made the right decision. You did, I'm glad your my father. No one loves me like you do, dad. And no one loves me like you do, Lia! They hug deeply.

With stomachs filled with venison, dessert and more dessert (blame Malia), they went home safe and sound.

Sure... two Tates are gone, but there's still 2 left remaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a single fic of mine will have Malia be with her biological parents, except they're abusive and Henry adopts her either way.


End file.
